The present invention relates to a catheter apparatus. More specifically, the invention is directed to a catheter apparatus having a catheter hub and a needle protector. The catheter apparatus is used to, among other things, insert a catheter in a blood vessel of a patient.
Catheter insertion apparatus is known in the art. This prior art apparatus has many problems. First, the catheter hub does not include a valve for controlling or regulating fluid flow through the catheter hub. Second, the apparatus does not include a needle protector with dual handles that allows the needle to be accurately positioned during insertion of the catheter in the blood vessel and retraction of the needle into the needle protector. Third, the apparatus does not include a shape that provides ease in handling during use. Therefore, there is a need for a "bloodless" catheter apparatus that includes an internal valve in the catheter hub to regulate fluid flow, a needle protector that includes dual handles for accurate manipulation of the needle, and an apparatus that is shaped for easy handling during use. The present invention satisfies the above-identified needs.